femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annette (Honey West)
Annette ''is a villainess in the TV crime series "Honey West"(USA ABC 1965 - 66). '''Episode' - Little green Robin Hood (first broadcast in the USA on March 18 1966). Played by - Françoise Ruggieri (b 1938). A wealthy gated community called "Sherwood Park" is being plagued by jewel robberies. Private detective team Honey West (Anne Francis) and Sam Bolt (John Ericson) are hired by one wealthy resident and victim to try to discover the culprits and recover the stolen items. They find the burglar is a mentally ill young man who thinks he's Robin Hood (Edd Byrnes). When "Robin" is murdered, the detective duo conclude that a psychiatrist who lives in Sherwood Park, Dr Ames (Severn Darden), is the real criminal - he has been "manipulating "Robin", his patient, getting him to commit the robberies. The doctor has been assisted in his crimes by Annette, the maid to the woman who hired Honey and Sam. At his mansion, Dr Ames and Annette are about to make their escape with their ill gotten gains when Honey and Sam burst in on them. While Sam takes on Dr Ames, Honey deals with Annette. Honey foils the villainess in her initial attempt to escape. Annette then tries to fight back - she attacks Honey with a tea trolley, hurling various items from it at the private eye. Honey evades all these assaults. At one point Honey brings down a fleeing Annette with a leg tackle. Finally, the villainess, who is rather battered and shaken by now, takes a paper knife and tries to stick it into Honey, who dodges, slams Annette's arm over her leg to make her drop the knife, then punches the bad girl in the face, causing her to spin round and crash to the ground knocked out. Weapons - Knife. She also uses various makeshift weapons such as a lamp in the fight with Honey West. Fate - Defeated in a fight with the heroine, who knocks her out. Arrested. Note - There is a continuity error which is seen in the different positions of the knocked out Annette in gallery images 8 and 9. AN 1.jpg|Annette and Dr Ames (Francoise Ruggieri with Severn Darden) AN 2.jpg|Annette and Dr Ames confronted by Honey and Sam (Francoise Ruggieri with Anne Francis, John Ericson and Severn Darden) AN 3.jpg|Annette faces Honey West (Francoise Ruggieri with Anne Francis, Severn Darden and John Ericson) AN 4.jpg|Annette grabs a lamp to hurl at Honey West (Francoise Ruggieri) AN 5.jpg|Annette charges Honey West with a knife (Francoise Ruggieri with Anne Francis) AN 6.jpg|Honey West foils Annette's attack (Francoise Ruggieri with Anne Francis) AN 7.jpg|KO! Annette receives a hard face punch from Honey West (Francoise Ruggieri with Anne Francis) AN 8.jpg|Annette defeated (Francoise Ruggieri with Anne Francis) AN 9.jpg|Knocked out Annette (Francoise Ruggieri with Anne Francis and John Ericson) Category:1960s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Coward Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:High Heels Category:Maid